


Tell Me Why

by Kuso



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I don't really know what this is, I'll add the characters as they appear - Freeform, M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), because i'm trash, i'll add more tags when they happen, it will happen at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuso/pseuds/Kuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I have no idea what this is, I'm sorry, people always talk about being shit at summaries, but I believe this is a prime example of how not to summarise) </p><p>Levi is tired of being lonely, everyday is the same, mundane and normal. That is, until he runs into some weird kid in the street (literally), after that, nothing is normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, I iust started writing some random shit at one in the morning. I don't know if this will be continued, I don't have any plans for it, it was quite an impulsive thing, but who knows, meh.

The aching feeling in his chest was getting stronger now, and Levi couldn't help but cringe as he lifted the beer glass up from the wooden tabletop of the bar. The people around him made him feel sick. They all looked so obliviously happy, so ignorantly pleased. Laughter and music filled the room as Levi placed the now empty glass down and pushed his way through the crowds and towards the exit. He had come here to escape the sickeningly sweet antics of the soon to be married couple that he lived with. Erwin and Mike had been together for a long time, and yet they acted like they'd met only weeks ago. Their sex drive was that of a pair of rabbits. If Levi were to count with his fingers the amount of times he'd entered the house and seen something he shouldn't have, he'd need a few extra hands. 

Levi let out a tired sigh as the cool air rushed against his face and goosebumps appeared on his arms. Maybe he could crash with Hanji, the eccentric woman would be all too pleased if he visited her and not the other way around. With a slight grumble he begrudgingly decided that the woman would be far too excitable for him to deal with at this point in time, and he didn't particularly want to end up in prison for murder. Levi shuddered at the thought of being confined to such a place and wondered whether he'd be permitted a supply of windex if he asked nicely, probably not. Turning the corner Levi's ears were suddenly hit with the peculiar sound of heavy breathing. It wasn't until someone collided with him that he realised the noise was coming from behind him. 

Levi let out a grunt as he hit the floor, "watch where you're fucking going" he growled at the person lying in a heap beside him. The persons hand reached up and pulled back the large hood that covered their face, revealing thick brown hair, bright green eyes and a smile way too big to be worn by a person who'd just ran into someone. "Oh thank the gods" the boy chuckled, shifting his body and moving slightly so that he was positioned between Levi and a nearby brick wall "I thought I'd never find one of you". 

Levi stared at the boy. What kind of drugs was this kid on? One of you? There was only one of him, and that he knew for sure. Levi opened his mouth to ask the boy what the hell he meant, when he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Three men ran around the corner and their eyes landed on Eren and then Levi, still lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows. The men wore black suits, each immaculate and identical, on their faces were white masks, completely pristine, other than a sharp line of red that ran across the left eye of each mask. The men looked at each other, and the shortest of the three pulled a small rock like object from his pocket. 

Eren tensed up behind him, his hands suddenly gripping the back of Levi's unforgivably, slightly dirty jacket. What the fuck was going on?  
Another of the men placed a hand on his comrades shoulder, muttering somethings in a language Levi didn't understand. The shorter man then placed the weird rock thing back into his pocket with a grunt. "Who the fuck are you?" Levi growled pushing himself up into a standing position. His patience was wearing thin, someone had better tell him what the hell was happening. 

A deep chuckle came from the tallest of the three as he pulled his hand from the other mans shoulder and turned around, He beckoned for the other men to follow, and that they did, leaving as swiftly as they had come. Now Levi's head was beginning to hurt, turning to look at the boy in the hope that he would provide some answers, he was shocked when the boys arms shot out and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" the boy whispered into Levi's neck, "I didn't think they'd just leave like that, you must be powerful". The boy pulled back, holding Levi at arms length and nodding slightly. Levi stared into the boys eyes, only now realising that they weren't quite green, more of an Aqua-marine colour, littered with flecks of gold. He also noticed that the boys left eye seemed slightly less vibrant, the flecks were not present and the colour seemed slightly more dull. "Thank you, honestly, I'll find a way to repay you soon" the boy swore, pulling away. With that, the boy pulled his hood back over his head, turned around and scampered off down the street. 

Levi stood their for what felt like hours. What just happened? Lifting his now clammy hands, Levi rubbed frantically at his temples, his eyes scrunched shut. Someone probably spiked his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> What the fuck is this shit.


End file.
